<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night in Golgothia by angelwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506701">A Night in Golgothia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter'>angelwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Desire, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, Love Confessions, Lust, Male Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did he say that got everyone so upset?" </p><p>"Be kind to each other." </p><p>"Oh yeah. That'll do it." </p><p> </p><p>This is not the end of this story. There's more. Let us see what happens after. . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been thinking about Female presenting Crowley for a while now and I thought about writing this since Golgothia Crowley is simply gorgeous! I love her so much ❤</p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What did he say that got everyone so upset?" </p><p>"Be kind to each other." </p><p>"Oh yeah. That'll do it." </p><p> </p><p>This is not the end of this story. There's more. Let us see what happens after. . . </p><p> </p><p>The heat scorched Aziraphale's back, his turban warm and sweaty on his head. His shoes crunched the rocks and sand as he walked to a gathering hall where people ate food and drank wine. Crawley -- sorry, Crowley -- was beside him. Her long auburn hair curling in the humidity and glistened in the sunlight. He followed her after that had carried the man's body to balmed and buried. They sat opposite each other at one of the tables and nibbled on grapes and other fruits. </p><p>"Terrible thing, isn't it?" Crowley said. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Death. Murder. Did your lot put them up to this? My lot didn't even know this was going on." </p><p>"I know Gabriel visited his mother, but I don't know much about why it had to happen. I'm not consulted on this remember? I'm just here to observe and live among them." </p><p>"Right. Feel kind of bad though." </p><p>"Oh?" </p><p>"Yeah. Not in like a nice way or anything. Just think if they had to kill him then they should do it quick and painless. I mean nine hours we stood there watching him die. Don't people have better things to do?" </p><p>"I suppose they wanted to make a spectacle out of him." </p><p>"For being kind? Wow. Okay then. Better not get them upset with you. So what are you doing now?" </p><p>"I will stay here for a while. Go travelling again. Probably up to Italy for a bit. Or Rome. I always wanted to see Rome." </p><p>"I see. Good, good." </p><p>"Would you like to stay with me for a few nights? We could get breakfast in the morning. I know a place where we can get fresh fish for dinner." </p><p>"That'll be nice. Did you know that he could turn water into wine?" </p><p>"Who?" </p><p>"Jesus." </p><p>Aziraphale thought about that for a moment. People said he was the son of God. Aziraphale didn't spend too much time up there to know if it was true or not, but he did know the man was special.</p><p>"Oh. The Almighty blessed him to do miracles like us." </p><p>"Except I wouldn't turn water into wine. Too diluted. Makes the wine taste different. I'd just miracle more wine if it were me." </p><p>"Okay that's enough of that discussion. I'm already upset about his death as it is. Now how about that fish?" </p><p>They ate fish with a squeeze of lemon and some hot baked bread. Aziraphale invited Crowley over to where he was staying for some wine. The room was made of stone walls and the window was covered with a reed covering. In the corner of the room there was a mat made with grass, atop it were pillows and colourful cotton blankets. Crowley made herself comfortable on his bed. She sprawled herself over all the pillows and leaned her head back onto the wall. She had a wine glass in her hand, making sure not to slosh the wine out all over Aziraphale's bed. They had been drinking nonstop for eight hours now. </p><p>"My point isss..." Crowley was trying to say. </p><p>"Your point, yes?" Aziraphale was engrossed in the conversation, wanting Crowley to get to her point. He had been waiting for several minutes now. </p><p>"My point...oh damn. I forgot it. I forgot my point!" </p><p>"My dear, you always been to get so...so befuzzled. Bedazzled. Befuddled. Befuddled I mean. It's possibly the wine."</p><p>"Mm. Must be the wine. Could you pour me some more please?" </p><p>Aziraphale was sitting on a chair, the bottle beside him on a small table. He got up and walked over to where Crowley was. </p><p>"Come sssit here, angel." She patted the seat next to her. </p><p>Aziraphale fumbled over and slumped down. The wine accidentally sloshed over Aziraphale's and Crowley's attire. </p><p>"Oh dear!" Aziraphale quickly put his wine glass down on the floor as to not cause any further damage. "I'm so sorry, darling." </p><p>"It's okay, angel." Her tone was soft and affectionate. </p><p>"Angel? Hmm. I like that." He blinked slowly and then stopped himself from smiling too hard. </p><p>"Yeah. S'nice pet name I guess." Crowley shrugged and took a long sip of her wine. She placed it down on the ground as well.</p><p>"We could miracle our clothes dry. A minor miracle wouldn't be too much of problem with Heaven, don't you think?" </p><p>"Mm. Or...we could just take it off. I don't mind being in just my undergarmentsss. Can be free. I think the humans like that idea, skin to skin, bare for anyone to see. Takes confidence you know and you know how promiscuous they are." </p><p>"Oh yes," agreed Aziraphale. "I remember Sodom and Gomorrah." </p><p>"I miss that tavern that was there. They made the nicest concoctions. Very delicious." </p><p>"What do you think of this wine though?" </p><p>"VERY good!" She shouted triumphantly. </p><p>"And the fish. That was superb."</p><p>Crowley nodded in acknowledment and started taking off her robe. "Come on. Let's get our clothes off." </p><p>Aziraphale flushed a little at the prospect of seeing Crowley almost naked. Especially now that she was in female form. He had never seen her corporation like this. He disrobed himself and snuck glances at Crowley. She was small breasted and her nipples were hard pebbles. She had nothing covering her top half and her bottom half was only covered by a thin black material. He could see the trail of hairs leading into the material on her navel and the dusty nipples were definitely attracting his attention. He wondered how he never noticed them when Crowley had her robe on. Her hair was beautifully cascading down her shoulder in luscious curls. Aziraphale felt his throat dry up at the sight before him. A certain twisting and growing in his own undergarments unsettled him and he tried to calm his breathing. </p><p>"You're staring, angel?" Her voice sounded like she was teasing. </p><p>"Oh...I...I..." He couldn't come up with a coherent sentence and that made the demon grin widely. </p><p>She shifted closer to the angel and pressed her arm against his. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and Aziraphale gulped. Her eyes were gorgeous and twinkling at him, he could barely handle the sultry looks she was giving him. She was tempting and Aziraphale struggled to resist. Her lips were so pink and the bottom lip was fuller than the top that just begged to be sucked and bitten into. He could hear how her breathing was heavy and the way her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Aziraphale wanted like he never wanted before. He was shaking with it. Trembling with need and desire. He wanted to kiss Crowley so badly. </p><p>"Crowley..." he said breathlessly. </p><p>"Yesss angel?" </p><p>He let out a shaky breath. His head was spinning and Crowley was getting closer and closer. She smelt like herbs and spices. He longed to tuck that stray curl that fell over her face and cluch her small body to his large chest. He wanted to embrace her, trace over her golden tanned thighs, lick over the arch of her neck. He wanted to hold her hand in his, thread his fingers in her hair and get his hands on those prominent hipbones that she always swayed in an enchanting way </p><p>"Crowley stop...you're tempting me. You're being a seductress on purpose." </p><p>"Am I?" She played coy while licking her lips slowly. "Do you think I can tempt an angel? Tempt you? Would you do as I ask?"</p><p>"Perhaps. Depends on what it is." </p><p>"Could I tempt you to an innocent kiss?" </p><p>"Just a kiss?" </p><p>"Unless you want more..." Her eyes held a devilish glint to it and his body scorched from her proximity. "Would you want more?" </p><p>"I would. Anything you can give," he boldly assured her and took her into his arms. </p><p>Her body was warm to the touch and he pressed her against him. Her eyes were flicking from his eyes to his lips and it took everything out of Aziraphale to not break with desire. The dam would burst and then there would be nothing that could stop it. She was so close and he wanted her closer still. He wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to commit the sensation of her skin against his to memory. He knew there would be lonely nights from here on out and this had to tide him over until they met up again. </p><p>But they couldn't do this. They couldn't kiss. No. It would be too much. He would want more and more and more. Things they weren't supposed to give each other. </p><p>"Crowley, I think it's best if we don't." </p><p>She blinked slowly at him. "Angel, just one kiss. I know you could give me everything I ever wanted. All I ask now is one simple thing. I have wanted to kiss you since Eden. Please."</p><p>How could he deny her when she was asking so sweetly? Begging him for it? </p><p>He leaned in and smelt the alcohol on her breath. Their mouths met in a chaste kiss. It was soft, tentative. It wasn't supposed to make Aziraphale dizzy. A touch of her lips and he wasn't supposed to feel fire and lust and love burst within him. It was transcendent. He almost sobbed with it. </p><p>"Shit," he swore for the first time in his existence. "Crowley, your kiss. Your mouth. Heavens, it's perfect. I don't want to stop. I can't. I can't..." </p><p>"I know, angel. I feel it, too. It's okay. We don't have to." </p><p>He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. </p><p>"No more now." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than her. </p><p>Crowley sighed. </p><p>"I want you to say how you feel about me. Just this once. I wish you could speak it freely. I wish I could show you."</p><p>Aziraphale sucked in a harsh, tortured breath. “I can’t, darling, you know that." </p><p>Crowley captured her hand in his and pressed their foreheads together. The moonlight was bright and the pale light shone off of Crowley’s sharp features. He needed to trace every part of her. He wanted to lick across her collarbones. Aziraphale longed to wind a lock of her red hair around his fingers. </p><p>Although he couldn't say it out loud. An angel wanting a demon. This was dangerous. This was madness.</p><p>He showed his affections through the brush of hands, warm smiles and soft looks, through the braiding of Crowley’s hair in Mesopotamia. Aziraphale rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, looking deeply into the gold of Crowley’s eyes. </p><p>“You know it’s enough, right?” Crowley asked. "I don't need anything else, but you. I know we have to keep silent. I know we have to hide. Just know I love you. Okay?" </p><p>I know. I know you love me. I love you. I love so much I am breaking inside. </p><p>“Okay,” Aziraphale said. He traced the line of Crowley’s nose, over her cheekbones and then ran a finger over her plump lips, smiling as Crowley nuzzled closer to be nearer to him. </p><p>"Just this," she whispered in the dark and Aziraphale held her until the sun came up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quaking With Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Centuries later, Crowley wants Aziraphale again like before. Aziraphale wants to continue where they left off in Golgothia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was drenched. So incredibly drenched. In slick. In sweat. In his own pungent smelling juices. He had opted for this manifesion of an Effort ever since Golgothia. He liked this particular human organ (it also helped him fit nicely in his jeans) and really indulged in the pleasures it could give him. The bed was wet, he could feel it under his body. His grey sheets were now messed and his body felt too tired to lift his hand to miracle it clean right now. </p><p>His eyes were closed, his breathing almost at its normal pace. His limbs were still electrically pulsing in his aftermath. He should feel guilty. He really should. He didn't. Only because this was Aziraphale, he only thought of Aziraphale and he never felt wrong about it. It was his angel no matter the distance Aziraphale put between them in fear of what Heaven and Hell might do to them. His mind pulled images of the angel, his body, his hands and fingers, those lips he only kissed once. He longed to trace those curves and divots, lick into his mouth to taste what the angel had just eaten. He wanted so much that it pained him. He delighted in these moments of pleasure, but afterwards he always missed Aziraphale more. </p><p>To grab into the meat of him. Feel the skin upon his bones. Drip slick onto his thighs, show him how much he wanted him. He was terrified when he dreamed that he would disappear. The images that he conjured in his head as he worked over himself. As he sought and chased after that feeling. It wasn't the same without him. Sure, he could finish easily and he could go on for hours, but without Aziraphale next to him what was the point? </p><p>Then he was crying. Tears pouring down his face. He missed Aziraphale, he missed his bowtie and his waistcoat, his fluffy blonde curls and dazzling smile. It was tortuous. </p><p>The angel was just down the road. He could easily take the Bentley and go over to the bookshop and have a glass of wine with him. It made it worse to have him close but not able to touch so Crowley stayed away when he was like this. Deep in his desire and quaking with this fiery need. </p><p>It was too much. </p><p> </p><p>* </p><p> </p><p>Hours later, after he messed up his couch with his wetness and miracled it clean after feeling guilty, his doorbell rang. Crowley went to the door and found Aziraphale with a basket of goods in his hands and a smile on his face. He smelt of vanilla essence and flour. He had been baking. The thought warmed Crowley inside, but he didn't show it on his face. </p><p>"Angel? What a pleasant surprise. Come on in." </p><p>He led Aziraphale into his living room that was mostly in shades of grey and black decor. Dark grey couches, a large flatscreen on the wall, sleek metal framed glass coffee table. There was some magazines and newspapers spread out on the table, mostly the Infernal Times, some TV guides and home advertising magazines. Crowley scratched the back of his head awkwardly. </p><p>"You can give the basket to me. I'll get some plates. You want some wine?" </p><p>"Yes, my dear. Sounds delicious." </p><p>Crowley fixed the muffins and jam doughnuts onto plates, thinking to himself how normal this was. They had a good thing going. It had been so long since their first kiss. Since the first time they touched each other. He remembered the Bastille well. Only five crepes in Aziraphale had stared at him with this look that even now heated his cheeks. Aziraphale had pulled his hair out of its style and yanked at his clothing, kissing him with fervour that knocked his breath out of his lungs. Oh, he wanted Aziraphale to take him right there in the French quarter. His tongue. . . </p><p>Crowley shook his head from the memories. He poured his wine glass heavy with liquid. He drank some of it before he took a tray down to the lounge. He set it on the glass table and handed Aziraphale the glass of wine. </p><p>"Thank you, darling." </p><p>"No problem, angel." </p><p>He sat down on the same couch as Aziraphale but at the other end. He spread his legs wide and relaxed his body. This was Aziraphale. He was comfortable with him and no matter how much he burned inside with his want, he would not ruin what they had. He drank down the wine while watching Aziraphale eat the snacks he had brought with him. He looked so beautiful eating, some of the jam had stuck to the corner of his lips. What he would give to taste the jam on his mouth. </p><p>Aziraphale cleared his throat. "I was thinking...if you are preferable, we could...pick up where we left off. In Golgothia I mean." </p><p>Crowley's cheeks and ears burned with heat. "You wot?" </p><p>"Yes, I think you've waited for me long enough." </p><p>"You mean you want me? Now? Like right now?" </p><p>"Yes, you silly snake! Now if would be so kind as to change your attire. And also the effort you had in Golgothia. The entire form if you will. I missed you looking like that... I found it appealing." </p><p>The sound of Aziraphale's low husky voice had the previously male formed being shaky at the knees. Crowley swallowed hard and did as he was told. After a few minutes on changing several outfits Crowley came out of the bedroom.</p><p>She wasn't wearing much. That is to say she wore slightly revealing clothes. Her legs were basically painted on with black leather tights, each line and curve of her body was moulded and shown. Her top half of her body was covered in a lace top that revealed sultry underwear and it left a sliver of skin below before the start of her tights. Her bust was delicately shown, soft flesh peaking out of the lace trimming. Her neck was long and her hair was cropped short, coloured in auburn and ginger highlights. Her eyes were round shaped and the irises were dark amber coated in honey flecks. Her body was just the right amount of curvy and lean. </p><p>She stood in front of him in the hallway leading to his bedroom. The hallway was painted light grey and the floors were wooden and laminated. She was barefoot and so was Aziraphale. He had taken off his shoes and socks and had neatly set it in the living room next to the couch they had sat on. His winter coat and waistcoat was also off. Her eyes raked up and down his body with a hungry look. He was only in a loose pair of trousers, lowrise that displayed a slip of his boxer shorts and the V line that she couldn't help but follow. He was shirtless to her surprise. He must have folded his shirt on the couch as well. </p><p>His large chest was littered with blonde hairs leading down towards his round stomach, a little trail following into his pants. His muscles were bulky on his biceps, perfectly strong and much needed for her sexual endeavours that required a much needed "firm hand". He wasn't the Principality, Angel of the Eastern Gate for nothing. His fluffy hair was slightly damp from his sweat (it had been a hot day or maybe he was nervous?), stray curls fell onto his forehead and his eyes locked on hers in an icy blue look. </p><p>She swayed towards him as if by a magnetic force. Her lace outfit lightly touched his body as she leaned into him, mouth parted. He reached up a hand and gently slipped his fingers through his hair to rest at her neck, holding her still. The other hand came to rest at her waist. He moved towards her and wrapped the arm that was around her waist around her whole body, chaining her to his chest. He bent his head low and kissed her softly. The first touch of their lips was like a crack of lighting in their veins. Fire scorched every part of them, licking their insides with pleasurable heat. He kissed like he was savouring each touch and slide of her lips. </p><p>Automatically she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself or just something to hold onto because her head was spinning dramatically. She could barely breathe, breath caught in her lungs from just this slow, intense kiss. He licked into her mouth at an easy pace, tasting her tongue and swirling it with his own. She gasped as he nipped and sucked harshly at her lips. She felt this from just a simple kiss. She was already panting. He walked her backwards until they hit his bedroom door. He opened it and once inside, he laid her down onto the bed. He nestled between her open legs and kissed her with a hand playing with her hair. He kept his one arm braced up so he could keep himself from not crushing her with his body weight. </p><p>They pulled apart breathlessly and stared into each other eyes. Where each line of their body touched, there was an incredible burn on their skin. They stayed like that, sharing air, and he gently kissed her once more and swallowed hard. Her eyes shut from the emotions and intensity. She tried to slow her racing heart and she tangled her fingers into his hair. </p><p>"Please," she begged in a whisper. </p><p>His eyes flashed with desire and he nodded once in understanding. He kissed her before he pulled himself up on his knees and began to peel off her tights. He pulled the material down slowly, gently teasing her skin with the pads of his fingers. He got the other leg, too, taking it down with his thumbs hooked in the waistband. Once he got it off, he threw it onto the floor. Her legs were long and creamy white. It was incredibly smooth as he guided his palm up her leg from her ankle. She shivered and a little gasp elicited out of her mouth. His fingers touched her prominent hipbone, the cool taunt muscle of her flat stomach, lighting over the curve of her breast from the side of her body and then upwards to her collarbone and neck. He cupped her face and kissed her softly. Their lips were moist and tentative together. They knew how to move and slide and suck. </p><p>He chuckled a little to himself in his head. How is this so perfect? The air around them was thick with heat, almost suffocating, but also with a sense of serenity and contentment. It was quiet in the house. No kettle boiling. Nothing to pop out of the toaster. No books to be mended or plants to water. It was peaceful. All he could hear was the shuddering of their breaths. He contemplated taking off his own pants, but he waited on her say. He knelt again between her legs and his lips met with her neck. She arched up into him. She responded so well to him, a gentle press of lips ignited her body. He kissed up and down the juncture of her neck, suckling a little at her lobe and nipping the flesh just under her jawline. </p><p>"Aziraphale," she moaned and he kissed her harder. </p><p>Each kiss was a message of his devotion. It said each word he didn't say. There were no words really for what this was. It tumbled in his mind, trying to catch up with this feeling, trying desperately to compute what was happening between them. Name it. He wanted to name it. Taste what this was on his tongue, tell her what it was like to be in her arms, have her touch him. He wanted her to know all of what he was experiencing but words failed him. He couldn't hold a candle to their relationship and connection. Instantaneous. A spark set alight from the first time they laid eyes on each other. </p><p>His head was dizzy from just these few touches. A single brush of her skin had him gasping for air. She burned him. It seemed that just a touch could make him feel like this and he was damned sure he could come from just kissing her neck. The emotions were overwhelming, all- consuming. He swallowed hard and felt himself twitch hotly in his pants. He was hard from just kissing, the thought stunned him. He had never been so worked up over kissing before. He kissed down her collarbone and licked a stripe just above her bust line. He wanted to feel her in his hands. </p><p>"May I?" He asked and Crowley nodded. </p><p>She sat up a bit and he took off her lace top. Her body was covered in a faint sheen of sweat, her nipples hard and erect. He flicked one of the nipples quickly with his thumb and she landed on the bed with a breathy moan. He loved her body. He loved all of her body. Every part. Every way. For all the centures past and to come. </p><p>His left hand came to grab her breast in his hand, the other hand played with her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He squeezed gently with his fingers and palmed her until she moaned, arching up into his touch. He really wasn't doing much. He was barely touching her. She was shaking, he could smell her wetness. The mere thought of touching her with a single finger had his cock painfully hard in his trousers.</p><p>She must be soaking...</p><p>He bent his head down and sucked on her nipple. He bit into it harshly and then his tongue licked around the sensitive, swollen nub. She cried out and he held her down with his hand wrapped in her hair. He twisted his fingers in her hair and tugged as he sucked and bit into the soft flesh of her breast. He made little bite marks and bruises that soon turned purple. He was hungry for more of her, more of her taste, of her response to him, to make her feel like this. </p><p>"I've wanted you like this, Crowley. For so long," he said. "My beautiful snake. My handsome man. My wonderful wife." </p><p>Crowley choked out a cry. "Yes. Aziraphale. I wanted you, too." </p><p>He kissed down her chest towards her stomach. He nipped there on the muscle close to her hipbone. He sucked into the crevice of her hipbone, pressing into the space there with his fingers on the other side. He explored the expanse of her stomach with his tongue. Little nips here and there made her squirm and he loved every second of it. His hand came down to rest between her legs and he felt how she had completely ruined her underwear. Her breathing was out of control. </p><p>He slipped his finger inside the soaked material. She was so wet that it was dripping down her thighs, pooling onto the bedspread. He made his mouth dry with this the image of himself tasting her. Oh, how he wanted her. His slicked finger covered over all her folds, he touched every part of her. He moved his finger towards her clit and just barely padded it and her hips thrust upwards. He pressed harder and the louds that came out of her mouth were practically obscene. </p><p>"Do I even need to ask if it's good?" He smiled and she blushed. </p><p>She giggled and then sighed as he circled his thumb on her clit. He added pressure to the bundle of nerves and her back arched, her head twisting to the side. She bit her lip as his middle finger split open her slick folds and then it teased her opening. She gasped loudly. He gently pressed a single finger inside. She was slick, warm, and tight around him. He huffed and felt his legs tremble at the thought of slipping inside of her, being encased in all of her. She was his finally. </p><p>He fingered her slowly and carefully before adding two more fingers. She was wetter than either of them thought possible and soon he couldn't handle it anymore. He was red hot in his pants and his need for her overtook him. He kissed her as he slipped his fingers out and undid the buttons. He slid his pants off down over his thighs. He got up from the bed and chucked the rest of it. He pulled his underwear as well leaving it on the floor. He climbed over her again, their naked bodies touching. The first intimate touch of the bodies made them gasp out loud at the heat and pleasure of it all. </p><p>He stared into her eyes. They were both breathing hard already. He guided himself in his hand and leaned on his arms on either side of her body, inserting himself into her warmth. His shut his eyes immediately and held back a moan. Her mouth opened at the feeling of him stretching her out. He was hard and deep within her. She moaned at the feeling of him being so close to her. She lifted her hips up towards him and he took that as a sign to begin to move. They couldn't wait any longer. He pulled out a little before thrusting back in, both of them let out a wanton moan this time. He kept his pace slow and deep. He drew back just to push in deeper. The slide of their bodies together burst sparks of fire everywhere. Her breathing was laboured, she was gasping and clinging to his shoulders. She made cresent marked in his biceps with how hard she was holding him to her. </p><p>He spoke her name. His voice was darker than expected and tainted with lust. Sweat gathered on his forehead and on his neck. She heard each heave of his chest as he drove into her faster now. Fuelled by his need, he sucked on her neck as he rolled his hips in a skillful manner. Her moans grew loud, his name the only word she could remember. He was blanking out. He could barely contain the emotions that swarmed inside. The intensity of it had body shaking. His legs were barely hanging on. His body was covered in gleams of liquid, his muscles straining. His thighs were thick and he used all of his strength in pleasing this beautiful creature beneath him. He gripped her hands above her head, his feet hair curling even more now. They gasped together, hitting all the right angles that he pulsed and electric shocks raced down his spine. </p><p>They came together. Floating on waves of dopamine and oxytocin. It was like a crash, a wave you can see coming from the distance. It rose high above and came rushing down, flooding everything in its wake. It was all consuming. Pleasure after pleasure collided into their bodies, wrung out and muscles aching. He collapsed onto her for a bit, trying to catch his breath. He rolled onto his side and pulled her into his arms. They laid like that in silence. She placed her head on his chest and listened to the galloping sound of his heart before closing her eyes and falling into a pleasant sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>